The present invention relates to certain 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylcyclohexenone derivatives and to processes for their preparation, to compositions comprising them and to the use of these derivatives or of the compositions comprising them for controlling harmful plants.
WO 96/26200 discloses herbicidal 2-benzoylcyclohexane-1,3-diones.
However, the herbicidal properties of the prior-art compounds and their compatibility with crop plants are not entirely satisfactory. It is an object of the present invention to provide novel, in particular herbicidally active, compounds having improved properties.
We have found that this object is achieved by the 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylcyclohexenone derivatives of the formula I 
in which
A is C1-C4-alkanediyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen and C1-C4-alkyl;
R1 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, halogen or nitro;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, cyano, halogen or nitro;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or halogen;
R4, R5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl; or
R4, R5 together are C1-C4-alkanediyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen and C1-C4-alkyl;
R6 is hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR13, SOR14, SR13 or SO2R14;
R7, R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, R10, R12 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R9 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy) (C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl or 1,3-dithian-2-yl, where the six last mentioned radicals may carry one, two or three substituents selected from C1-C4-alkyl; or
R7 and R8 or R11 and R12 together are C1-C5-alkanediyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R8 and R9 or R9 and R12 together are a chemical bond or C1-C5-alkanediyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R8 and R12 together are C1-C4-alkanediyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R9 and R10 together are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94 which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; or
R9 and R10 together are an oxygen atom;
R13 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C20-alkenylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the alkyl, alkoxy and cycloalkyl radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenoxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R14 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the alkyl and cycloalkyl radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocycyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl or heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected the group consisting of nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
p is 2, 3 or 4;
q is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5;
and their agriculturally useful salts.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I may contain one or more centers of chirality, in which case they are present as enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and their mixtures. The compounds of the formula I where R6xe2x95x90OH or SH can also be present as tautomers of the structure shown, or as tautomer mixtures. 
The compounds of the formula I may also be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, the nature of the salt generally being immaterial. In general, the salts of those cations and the acid addition salts of those acids are suitable whose cations and anions, respectively, do not adversely affect the herbicidal action of compounds I.
Suitable cations are, in particular, ions of the alkali metals, preferably lithium, sodium and potassium, the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium, and the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also ammonium where, if desired, one to four hydrogens may be replaced by C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, preferably ammonium, dimethylammonium, diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, 2-(2-hydroxyeth-1-oxy)eth-1-ylammonium, di(2-hydroxyeth-1-yl)ammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, nitrate, hydrogen carbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
The organic moieties mentioned for the substituents R1-R14 or as radicals on phenyl rings are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All hydrocarbon chains, i.e. alkyl, haloalkyl, dialkoxymethyl, alkoxyalkylthiomethyl, dialkylthiomethyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminothiocarbonyl, alkoxyiminoalkyl, N-alkoxy-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkenyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, alkynylcarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, N-alkynyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkenyl moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Unless indicated otherwise, halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms. The term halogen denotes in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl and heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-Nxe2x80x94C3-C6-alkenyl-Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C3-C6-alkynyl-Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkoxy-Nxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C20-alkyl as alkyl moiety of C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl: C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above, and also heptyl, octyl, pentadecyl or heptadecyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, iodomethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl or pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl and nonafluorobutyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: C1-C4-haloalkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy and the alkoxy moieties of C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl and C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy, and the alkoxy moieties of C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl and C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methoxylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy,1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromomethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy and nonafluorobutoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy, and the haloalkoxy moieties of C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-haloalkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropentoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlorohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy, 6-iodohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio: for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio and 1,1-dimethylethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio, and the alkylthio radicals of (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl and (C1-C6-alkylthio)carbonyl: C1-C4-alkylthio, as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylthio,
1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio and nonafluorobutylthio;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: C1-C4-haloalkylthio as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio, 6-chlorohexylthio, 6-bromohexylthio, 6-iodohexylthio or dodecafluorohexylthio;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl (C1-C6-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94): for example methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl: C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, difluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 2-iodoethylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 2-chloropropylsulfinyl, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl, 2-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3-bromopropylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfinyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl, heptafluoropropylsulfinyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfinyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfinyl, 4-bromobutylsulfinyl, nonafluorobutylsulfinyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfinyl, 5-chloropentylsulfinyl, 5-bromopentylsulfinyl, 5-iodopentylsulfinyl, undecafluoropentylsulfinyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfinyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfinyl, 6-bromohexylsulfinyl, 6-iodohexylsulfinyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94), and the alkylsulfonyl moieties of C1-C4-alkylsulfonyloxy: for example methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl and 1,1-Dimethylethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: a C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, difluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl, nonafluorobutylsulfonyl, 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, and the dialkylamino moieties of di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino;
di(C1-C6-alkylamino) as dialkylamino moiety of di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl and di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl: N-methyl-N-pentylamino or N-methyl-N-hexylamino;
(C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl: for example methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylethylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylaminocarbonyl;
(C1-C6-alkylamino)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl, as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl;
C3-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C3-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylethenyl, buten-1-yl, buten-2-yl, buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, penten-1-yl, penten-2-yl, penten-3-yl, penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-1-en-1-yl, hex-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl and 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl as alkenyl moiety of C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above, and also ethenyl;
C2-C20-alkenyl as alkenyl moiety of C2-C20-alkenylcarbonyl: C2-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above and also 8-pentadecen-1-yl, 8-heptadecen-1-yl and 8,11-heptadecadien-1-yl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: a C3-C6-alkenyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C3-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example propargyl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-1-yn-4-yl, but-2-yn-1-yl, pent-1-yn-3-yl, pent-1-yn-4-yl, pent-1-yn-5-yl, pent-2-yn-1-yl, pent-2-yn-4-yl, pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-3-yl, hex-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-5-yl, hex-1-yn-6-yl, hex-2-yn-1-yl, hex-2-yn-4-yl, hex-2-yn-5-yl, hex-2-yn-6-yl, hex-3-yn-1-yl, hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl as alkynyl moiety of C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkynyl, as mentioned above, and also ethynyl;
C1-C4-alkanediyl: for example methanediyl, ethane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,3-diyl or butane-1,4-diyl;
C1-C5-alkanediyl: C1-C4-alkanediyl as mentioned above, and also pentane-1,5-diyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl, and the cycloalkyl moieties of C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl: for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
heterocyclyl, and heterocyclyl moieties of heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which contains one to four identical or different hetero atoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, and can be bonded via C or N, i.e. for example, C-bonded 5-membered saturated rings such as:
tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl, tetrahydrothien-2-yl, tetrahydrothien-3-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-2-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-3-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-5-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-5-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-3-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-4-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-2-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-5-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-5-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-4-yl, 1,3,2-dioxathiolan-4-yl;
C-bonded, 5-membered partially saturated rings such as: 2,3-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-3-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-4-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxol-2-yl, 1,3-dioxol-4-yl, 1,3-dithiol-2-yl, 1,3-Dithiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-5-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazolin-3-yl, 3H-1,2,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-oxathiazol-5-yl;
C-bonded, 5-membered unsaturated rings such as: 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, pyrrol-2-yl, pyrrol-3-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-4-yl, isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl, isothiazol-5-yl, imidazol-2-yl, imidazol-4-yl, oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl, thiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl-2-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, tetrazol-5-yl;
C-bonded, 6-membered saturated rings, such as: tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 1,4-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-4-yl, 1,3-dithian-5-yl, 1,4-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-4-yl, 1,3-oxathian-5-yl, 1,3-oxathian-6-yl, 1,4-oxathian-2-yl, 1,4-oxathian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-2-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-5-yl, hexahydropyrazin-2-yl, hexahydropyridazin-3-yl, hexahydropyridazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl;
C-bonded, 6-membered partially saturated rings such as: 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-6-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 4H-pyran-2-yl, 4H-pyran-3-yl, 4H-pyran-4-yl, 4H-thiopyran-2-yl, 4H-thiopyran-3-yl, 4H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-yl, 2H-pyran-3-yl, 2H-pyran-4-yl, 2H-pyran-5-yl, 2H-pyran-6-yl, 2H-thiopyran-2-yl, 2H-thiopyran-3-yl, 2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 2H-thiopyran-5-yl, 2H-thiopyran-6-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl or 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl;
C-bonded, 6-membered unsaturated rings such as: pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl, pyridazin-3-yl, pyridazin-4-yl, pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, pyrimidin-5-yl, pyrazin-2-yl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl, 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl;
N-bonded, 5-membered saturated rings such as: tetrahydropyrrol-1-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-1-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-2-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-1-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-3-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-3-yl;
N-bonded, 5-membered partially saturated rings such as: 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex945-Thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-Thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-4-yl;
N-bonded, 5-membered unsaturated rings such as: pyrrol-1-yl, pyrazol-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, tetrazol-1-yl;
N-bonded, 6-membered saturated rings such as: piperidin-1-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-1-yl, hexahydropyrazin-1-yl, hexahydropyridazin-1-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl;
and N-bonded, 6-membered partially saturated rings such as: 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-1-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl or 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-3-yl;
where, if appropriate, the sulfur of the heterocycles mentioned may be oxidized to Sxe2x95x90O or S(xe2x95x90O)2 
and where a bicyclic ring system may be formed together with a fused phenyl ring or a C3-C6-carboxycycle or a further 5- to 6-membered heterocycle.
The phenyl rings or heterocyclyl radicals are preferably unsubstituted or carry one, two or three halogen atoms and/or one nitro group, one cyano group, one or two methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy groups.
In the formula I,
A is preferably methanediyl, propane-1,3-diyl or butane-1,4-diyl, each of which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen and C1-C4-alkyl;
in particular methanediyl, which is advantageously unsubstituted;
R1 is preferably C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or halogen;
in particular C1-C4-alkyl, preferably methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl; halogen, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
particularly preferably methyl or chlorine;
most preferably methyl;
R2 is preferably C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, halogen or nitro; in particular C1-C4-haloalkyl, preferably difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl; C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, preferably methylsulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl; or halogen, preferably fluorine or chlorine;
particularly preferably C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, most preferably methylsulfonyl;
R3 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or halogen; in particular hydrogen, chlorine or methyl; particularly preferably hydrogen;
R4 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl; in particular hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, chloromethyl or bromomethyl; particularly preferably hydrogen or methyl;
R5 is preferably hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl; in particular hydrogen or methyl particularly preferably hydrogen; or
R4, R5 together are preferably a C1-C4-alkanediyl group; in particular a methanediyl group;
R6 is preferably hydroxyl, OR13, SR13, SOR14 or SO2R14; in particular hydroxyl, OR13 or SR13; particularly preferably hydroxyl;
R7, R11 independently of one another are preferably hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkylthio; in particular hydrogen, methyl or methylthio; particularly preferably hydrogen;
R8, R10, R12 independently of one another are preferably hydrogen or methyl;
R9 is preferably hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl or di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl; in particular hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
or
R7 and R8 or R8 and R9 or R9 and R12 or R8 and R12 or R11 and R12 together are preferably C1-C5-alkanediyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
or
R9 and R10 together are preferably an oxygen atom;
R13 is preferably C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, preferably C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, where the alkyl and alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl and C3-C6-cycloalkyl is preferably phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R14 is preferably C1-C6-alkyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl and C3-C6-cycloalkyl; is preferably phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl or heterocyclyl-carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
Particular preference is given to 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl) substituted benzoylcyclohexanone derivatives of the formula I in which A is methanediyl.
Particular preference is given to 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl) substituted benzoylcyclohexanone derivatives of the formula I in which
R1 is C1-C4-alkyl or halogen;
R2 is C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl or halogen;
R3 is hydrogen;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
R5 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Particular preference is furthermore given to 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl) substituted benzoylcyclohexanone derivatives of the formula I in which
R7 and R11 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkylthio;
R8, R10, R12 independently of one another are hydrogen or methyl and
R9 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl or di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl; or
R7 and R8 or R8 and R9 or R9 and R12 or R8 and R12 or R11 and R12 together are C1-C5-alkanediyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or
R9 and R10 together are an oxygen atom.
Particular preference is furthermore given to 3-(4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl) substituted benzoylcyclohexanone derivatives of the formula I in which
R6 is hydroxyl, OR13 or SR13; and
R13 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, where the alkyl and alkoxy radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl and C3-C6-cycloalkyl; is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
Heterocyclyl is preferably a C-bonded 5-membered unsaturated ring or a C-bonded 6-membered unsaturated ring, in particular pyridin-2-yl or pyridin-3-yl.
Extraordinary preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia1 (xe2x89xa1I where A=methanediyl, R3, R7-R12xe2x95x90H; R6xe2x95x90OH), in particular to the compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 of Table 1, where the definitions of the radicals A and R1 to R8 are of particular importance for the compounds according to the invention not only in combination with one another but in each case also on their own.
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia2, in particular to the compounds Ia2.1 to Ia2.77 which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R9 is methyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia3, in particular to the compounds Ia3.1 to Ia3.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R9 and R10 are methyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia4, in particular to the compounds Ia4.1 to Ia4.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7 and R11 are methyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia5, in particular to the compounds Ia5.1 to Ia5.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7 is methylthio and R8 is methyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia6, in particular to the compounds Ia6.1 to Ia6.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7 and R8 together are pentane-1,5-diyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia7, in particular to the compounds Ia7.1 to Ia7.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R8 and R12 together are ethane-1,2-diyl. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia8, in particular to the compounds Ia8.1 to Ia8.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R7, R8, R11 and R12 are methyl and R9 and R10 together are an oxygen atom. 
Extraordinary preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ia9, in particular to the compounds Ia9.1 to Ia9.77, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.77 in that R9 is hydroxyl. 
3-(4,5-Dihydroisoxazol-3-yl)-substituted benzoylcyclohexenone derivatives of the formula I can be obtained by different routes, for example by the processes below:
Process A
Compounds of the formula I in which R6 is OH are obtained, for example, by reacting compounds of the formula II with a benzoic acid derivative of the formula III, followed by rearrangement to benzoyl derivatives of the formula I: 
L1 is hydroxyl or a nucleophilically displaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, hetaryl, for example imidazolyl or pyridyl, carboxylate, for example acetate, trifluoroacetate, etc.
An activated benzoic acid derivative III (where L1xe2x89xa0OH) can be employed directly, such as in the case of the benzoyl halides, or be generated in situ, for example using dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, triphenylphosphine/azodicarboxylic ester, 2pyridine disulfide/triphenylphosphine, carbonyldiimidazole, etc.
It may be advantageous to carry out the acylation reaction in the presence of a base. The reactants and the auxiliary base are in this case advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. A slight excess of auxiliary base, for example from 1.2 to 1.5 molar equivalents, based on II, may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines, pyridine or alkali metal carbonates. Suitable for use as solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, 1,2dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate or mixtures of these.
If the activated carboxylic acid component used is a benzoyl halide, it may be advantageous to cool the reaction mixture to 0-10xc2x0 C. when adding this reaction partner. The mixture is subsequently stirred at 20-100xc2x0 C., preferably at 25-50xc2x0 C., until the reaction has ended. Work-up is carried out in a customary manner, for example by pouring the reaction mixture into water and extracting the product of value. Solvents which are particularly suitable for this purpose are methylene chloride, diethyl ether, dimethoxyethane and ethyl acetate. The organic phase is dried and the solvent is removed, after which the crude ester Ixe2x80x2 can be employed for the rearrangement without any further purification.
The rearrangement of the esters Ixe2x80x2 to the compounds of the formula I is advantageously carried out at 20-40xc2x0 C. in a solvent and in the presence of a base and, if appropriate, using a cyano compound as catalyst.
Suitable solvents are, for example, acetonitrile, methylene chloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, dioxane, ethyl acetate, dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, toluene or mixtures of these. Preferred solvents are acetonitrile and dioxane.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine or alkali metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, which are preferably employed in an equimolar amount or an up to four-fold excess, based on the ester. Preference is given to using triethylamine or alkali metal carbonates, preferably in twice the equimolar amount, based on the ester.
Suitable cyano compounds are inorganic cyanides, such as sodium cyanide and potassium cyanide, and organic cyano compounds, such as acetone cyanohydrin and trimethylsilyl cyanide. They are employed in an amount of from 1 to 50 mole percent, based on the ester. Preference is given to using acetone cyanohydrin or trimethylsilyl cyanide, for example in an amount of from 5 to 15, preferably 10, mole percent, based on the ester.
Work-up can be carried out in a manner known per se. The reaction mixture is, for example, acidified with dilute mineral acid, such as 5% strength hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, and extracted with an organic solvent, for example methylene chloride or ethyl acetate. The organic extract can be extracted with 5-10% strength alkali metal carbonate solution, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate solution. The aqueous phase is acidified and the resulting precipitate is filtered off with suction and/or extracted with methylene chloride or ethyl acetate, and the mixture is dried and concentrated. (Examples of cyanide-catalyzed rearrangement of enol esters of cyclohexane-1,3-diones are mentioned, for example, in EP-A 186 118 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,127).
The cyclohexenones of the formula II are known or can be prepared by processes known per se (for example EP-A 71 707, EP-A 142 741, EP-A 243 313, U.S. Pat No. 4,249,937, WO 92/13821).
The compounds of the formula III (where L1xe2x95x90OH) can be obtained, for example, as follows: 
L2 is a leaving group, such as halogen, for example chlorine, bromine or iodine, or sulfonate, such as mesylate or triflate; preference is given to bromine or triflate.
X is halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine.
The conversion of oximes of the formula IV into the 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl-benzene derivatives V can be carried out in a manner known per se, via the hydroxamic acid chloride intermediates. The latter are converted in situ into nitrile oxides which react with alkenes to form the desired products (cf., for example, Chem. Ber. 106 (1973), 3258-3274). Thus, the oxime IV is, for example, oxidized with sodium hypochlorite and reacted with an allyl halide, for example allyl chloride, in an inert solvent, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, dioxane or acetonitrile, to give the 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl-benzene derivative V.
This is then reacted with carbon monoxide and water in the resence of a catalyst and of a base to give VI.
Suitable catalysts are palladium-ligand complexes in which the palladium is present in oxidation state 0, metallic palladium, which has optionally been absorbed on a support, and preferably palladium(II) salts. The reaction with palladium(II) salts and metallic palladium is preferably carried out in the presence of complex ligands.
An example of a suitable palladium(0)-ligand complex is tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium.
Metallic palladium is preferably absorbed on an inert support such as, for example, activated carbon, silica, alumina, barium sulfate or calcium carbonate. The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of complex ligands such as, for example, triphenylphosphine.
Examples of suitable palladiumn(II) salts are palladium acetate and palladium chloride. The presence of complex ligands such as, for example, triphenylphosphine is preferred.
Suitable complex ligands for the palladium-ligand complexes, or in whose presence the reaction with metallic palladium or palladium(II) salts is preferably carried out, are tertiary phosphines whose structure is represented by the following formulae: 
where z is 1 to 4 and the radicals Ra to Rg are C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, aryl-C1-C2-alkyl or, preferably, aryl. Aryl is, for example, naphthyl and unsubstituted or substituted phenyl such as, for example, 2-tolyl and, in particular, unsubstituted phenyl.
The complex palladium salts can be prepared in a manner known per se starting from commercially available palladium salts such as palladium chloride or palladium acetate and the appropriate phosphines, such as, for example, triphenylphosphine or 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane. Many of the complexed palladium salts are also commercially available. Preferred palladium salts are [(R) (+)-2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl]-palladium(II)chloride, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) acetate and, in particular, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II)chloride.
The palladium catalyst is usually employed in a concentration of from 0.05 to 5 mol %, and preferably 1 to 3 mol %.
Suitable bases are tertiary amines, such as, for example, N-methylpiperidine, ethyldiisopropylamine, 1,8-bisdimethylaminonaphthalene or, in particular triethylamine. Also suitable is alkali metal carbonate, such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate. However, mixtures of potassium carbonate and triethylamine are also suitable.
In general, from 2 to 4 molar equivalents, in particular 2 molar equivalents, of the alkali metal carbonate, and from 1 to 4 molar equivalents, in particular 2 molar equivalents, of the tertiary amine are employed, based on V.
Suitable solvents are nitrites, such as benzonitrile and acetonitrile, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene, amides, such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, tetra-C1-C4-alkylureas or N-methylpyrrolidone and, preferably, ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran and methyl tert-butyl ether. Particularly preferred solvents are ethers, such as 1,4-dioxane and dimethoxyethane.
Ring closure of the compound VI to give the cyclopropane ring is carried out using strong bases, such as alkali metal alkoxides, for example potassium tert-butoxide, preferably in polar aprotic solvents, such as dimethyl sulfoxide.
Closure of the cyclopropane ring can also be carried out at the stage of the compound V, giving the compound VII which can be reacted further in a similar manner using carbon monoxide and water in the presence of a catalyst and base to give III where L1=hydroxyl. 
It is also possible to obtain the compounds of the formula III where L1=hydroxyl by converting an oxime of the formula VIII into the corresponding hydroxamic acid halide, in particular hydroxamic acid chloride, generating a nitrile oxide in situ and reacting this with an alkene (cf., for example, Chem. Ber. 106 (1973), 3258-3274). The ester is then hydrolyzed under conditions known per se, to give the compounds of the formula III where L1=hydroxyl. 
L3 is a C1-C6-alkoxy radical and X is halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine.
Process B
Alternatively, the compounds of the formula I where R6xe2x95x90OH can be prepared as follows: 
Suitable bases and solvents are those mentioned above for the ring closure.
Process C
Compounds of the formula I where R6xe2x95x90OR13 and SR13 are obtained by reacting compounds of the formula I where R6=hydroxyl and mercapto, respectively, with alkylating agents, carbamoylating agents or acylating agents L4-R13 (XI). 
L4 is a nucleophilically displaceable leaving group, such as halogen, for example bromine or chlorine, acyloxy, for example acetyloxy or ethylcarbonyloxy, or alkylsulfonyloxy, for example methylsulfonyloxy or trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy;
The compounds of the formula XI can be employed directly, such as, for example, in the case of the carbonyl halides or carboxylic anhydrides, or be generated in situ (for example using dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, carbonyldiimidazole etc.).
The starting materials are generally employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
If appropriate, it may be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of a base. The reactants and the auxiliary base are advantageously employed in aquimolar amounts. An excess of auxiliary base, for example from 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, based on I (where R6xe2x95x90OH), may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable auxiliary bases are tertiary alkylamines, such as triethylamine, aromatic amines, such as pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate, alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide or potassium tert-butoxide, or alkali metal hydrides, for example sodium hydride. Preference is given to using triethylamine and pyridine.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride and 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tertbutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile and dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
In general, the reaction temperature is in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
The carbamoylating agent used can also be an isocyanate of the formula Oxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90NR13a, where R13a is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl.
Workup can be carried out in a manner known per se to give the product.
Process D
Compounds of the formula I where R6=halogen are obtained by reacting compounds of the formula I where R6=hydroxyl with a halogenating agent (Hal denotes halogen). 
Suitable halogenating agents are, for example, phosgene, diphosgene, triphosgene, thionyl chloride, oxalyl chloride, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus pentachloride, mesyl chloride, chloromethylene-N,N-dimethylammonium chloride, oxalyl bromide, phosphorus oxybromide, etc.
The starting materials are generally employed in equimolar amounts. It may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or mixtures of these. It is also possible to carry out the reaction without using a solvent.
In general, the reaction temperature is in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Workup can be carried out in a manner known per se to give the product.
Process E
Compounds of the formula I where R6=mercapto, OR13 or SR13 can furthermore be obtained by reacting compounds of the formula I where R6=halogen with compounds of the formula XII, if appropriate in the presence of a base or with prior salt formation. 
The starting materials are generally employed in equimolar amounts. However, it may also be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
If appropriate, it may also be advantageous to carry out the reaction in the presence of a base. The reactants and the base are advantageously employed in equimolar amounts. An excess of base, for example from 1.5 to 3 molar equivalents, based on I where R6=Hal, may be advantageous in certain cases.
Suitable bases are tertiary alkylamines, such as triethylamine, aromatic amines, such as pyridine, alkali metal carbonates, for example sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate, alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide or potassium tert-butoxide or alkali metal hydrides, such as, for example, sodium hydride. Preference is given to using sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride and 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or mixtures of these.
In general, the reaction temperature is in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Workup can be carried out in a manner known per se to give the product.
Process F
It is furthermore possible to obtain compounds of the formula I where R6xe2x95x90SOR14 or SO2R14 by reacting the compounds of the formula I where R6xe2x95x90S14 with an oxidizing agent. 
Suitable oxidizing agents are, for example, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peroxyacetic acid, trifluoroperoxyacetic acid, hydrogen peroxide, if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, such as tungstate.
The starting materials are generally employed in equimolar amounts. It may be advantageous to employ an excess of one or the other component.
Suitable solvents are, for example, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane, aromatic hydrocarbons, for example toluene, xylene or chlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, polar aprotic solvents, such as acetonitrile or dimethylformamide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate, or mixtures of these.
In general, the reaction temperature is in the range from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture.
Workup can be carried out in a manner known per se to give the product.